Arlen Bales
Arlen Bales, son of Silvy and Jeph Bales of Tibbet's Brook, born 308 AR, is a POV character in both The Painted Man and The Desert Spear. Biography Early life Arlen grew up in Tibbet's Brook, unknowing of anything outside the hamlet and his fathers, Jeph Bales, farm. He never had many friends and was bullied by the other children (especially by Cobie Fisher). His mother, Silvy Bales, frequently shouted at him for fighting. One day he was tired of being bullied and brought a stick, suddenly fighting back. It didn't get him any new friends, but stopped them from bullying him any more. One day Ragen Messenger arrived in Tibbet's Brook with Keerin the Jongleur, giving Arlen the idea that he wanted to be a Messenger. As night fell, his mother didn't reach the safety of the wards around their house in time and was attacked, Arlen's father only standing and watching without the courage to leave the wards. Arlen left the safety of the wards and went to help his mother, spending the night with her under a trough in one of the warded animal pens. With a new view of his father they left in the morning to reach the town Herb Gatherer, Coline Trigg, because of Silvy's deep demon-inflicted wonds. Coline didn't know how to save her and they instead left to get the help of the Herb Gatherer in Sunny Pasture. Jeph Bales didn't think they would make it in time so begged succour at the Tanner Farm on the way. Arlen's father promised him to the youngest of the Tanner children, Renna Tanner. Early the next morning, they continued their journey to the healer but they couldn't reach her soon enough and Arlen's mother passed away on the road. Arlen and his father argued resulting in Arlen running away with the wish of being a Messenger like Ragen. On the road Arlen, always being a good warder, managed to get a long way before he noticed that if he was going to Sunny Pasture, he was on the wrong path. Therefore he decided to try to reach the the Free City of Miln. On the way there he managed to cut off the arm of a giant rock demon and met Ragen and Keerin again. He got a ride from them the rest of the way to Fort Miln. A new life Reaching Fort Miln he accepted an apprenticeship with Cob Warder living at Ragen's Mansion with Ragen, Elissa and their daughter, Marya. He also got involved with Mery, the daughter of the librarian, Tender Ronnel. Mery didn't want Arlen to be a Messenger but Arlen was stubborn and didn't give up his wish. He also got his first friend in the city, Jaik Miller, whowanted to be an Jongleur. Unfortunately, he didn't spend enough time practicing and didn't become a Jongleur, deciding to be an miller like his father instead. Arlen trained every day to be an Messenger and suddenly left for Fort Lakton one day, only saying goodbye to his friend Jaik. Fort Krasia After spending years as a Messenger, and after being to all forts, towns and almost every hamlet, plus alot of ruins, he decided to ask the Krasian leader if he could fight with them in the maze. Ahmann Jardir, the leader, let him do it and they did, after some time, become good friends. Arlen came back often to fight with the Krasians and sell goods from the north to Abban. One day he traded with a khaffit in the Bazaar in Fort Krasia, and got a map to the Ruins of Anoch Sun. He left for the ruin and found a spear with fighting wards. He went back to Fort Krasia to share the fighting wards with them. But sharing was not enough for Jardir and he stole the spear, leaving Arlen in the desert to die. Miraculously, he made it to the Oasis of Dawn. There, he decided to paint wards at his flesh and became the Painted Man. More coming soon Etymology Arlen is of Gaelic origin and means Pledge, Oath or Promise. Category:Characters